Label printers have been widely used which print self-prepared label information (title, reference number, date, image, etc.) on a label surface of a rewritable recording medium such as a CD-R, a CD-RW, a DVD-R and a DVD-RW.
In the past, when the label information was printed and data was written on and to the recording medium by the use of computers, writing of data to a recording surface of the recording medium and printing of the label information on the label surface of the recording medium were performed in accordance with different commands, respectively.
It is troublesome for a users however, to separately provide a data writing command and a label printing command to a label printer by the use of a computer.